


aAAA

by Kurage_Undercovers



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Help, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurage_Undercovers/pseuds/Kurage_Undercovers
Summary: the desperate need for this ship is back, oh no
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	aAAA

I need more hidekane in my life

-a desperate fan


End file.
